A popular treat for adults and children alike is the gummy bear. The traditional gummy bear is made from a mixture of sugar (sucrose C12H22O11), glucose syrup, starch (starch is a polymer of glucose, C6H12O6), flavoring, food coloring, citric acid (C6H8O7), and gelatin. Gelatin is an incomplete protein.
Food products containing gelatin are prepared by mixing a gelatin-containing mix with boiling water, then adding additional ingredients and cooling the resultant mixture to solidify the product.
Gelatin is a protein derived from collagen, the connective tissue of animals. Gelatin is a protein with unique gelling properties. As gelatin is heated it becomes soluble, and forms a protein matrix that traps water within it. Gelatin is a widely used food ingredient and has been used to modify the texture of food product such as desserts, ice cream and frozen confections.
Gelatin is a type of hydrocolloid—a long chain of complex sugars called polysaccharides. A hydrocolloid is defined as a type of mechanical mixture where one substance is dispersed evenly throughout water. A hydrocolloid has colloid particles that spread throughout water, and depending on the quantity of water available, can behave as a gel or liquid. Many hydrocolloids can change their physical behavior and characteristics with the addition or elimination of heat. Hydrocolloids have the ability to thicken and form gels at very low concentrations.
Gummy bears ordinarily contain mostly empty calories, but recently gummy bears containing multivitamins have also been produced to provide nutrients. Additionally, gummy bears containing the cavity-fighting additives, such as xylitol, have also been produced as well as additives to help the immune system.
A number of inventions have been directed toward providing pacifiers for providing nutrients and or medicine, including U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,321 for “Gel Dispensing Pacifier” to MacVane, U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,734 for “Medication Dispensing Pacifier” to Noble and U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,705 for “Medication Dispensing Pacifier” also to Noble. In addition, there have been inventions directed toward pacifiers for providing treats to children, including U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,283 for “Frozen Confection Holder For Toddlers” to Shorey. However, nowhere in the prior art is there a pacifier for providing consumable pacifier for an infant. Furthermore, nowhere in the prior art is there a pacifier for providing a consumable gelatinous nipple where the gelatinous nipple contains a nutrient.
A number of pacifiers are formed of BPAs, PVC, parabens or phthalates that may contain harmful chemicals. An additional concern is unknown allergies, such as latex allergies.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a pacifier for providing a consumable pacifier for an infant. In addition, there is a need a pacifier for providing a consumable gelatinous nipple where the gelatinous nipple contains a nutrient.